Dragon Tales
by friend9810
Summary: Stiles finds a a dragon and instantly wants to keep it. Peter has some doubts.


"We are not keeping it."

"I'm going to name you Charmander. Yes, I am. Such a cute little Charmander."

"I repeat. We are not keeping it."

"It's like Pokemon in real life! Way cooler than Pokemon Go, and that's saying something."

Peter and Stiles were currently looking down at the new hatched dragon. They found a mysterious egg in the middle of the woods a few weeks ago and despite Peter's numerous objections Stiles decided to take it with them. They had been bickering about it off and on since they picked it up, especially after Stiles discovered it was a dragon's egg. He had been doing research on dragons ever since.

Now it had hatched the little red dragon was looking up at two of them with big green eyes. He was about the size of a squirrel and had wings its back. They were currently sitting on the hardwood floor watching as the creature sat on the floor. Peter had to admit that it was aesthetically pleasing, but he was not looking forward to taking care of the thing, among other things.

"Deaton said that as long as it doesn't get too big there really would be no problem. You're the one who always wanted a pet." Stiles said, not taking his eyes off the creature.

"This isn't a pet, Stiles. It's a dragon."

Stiles held up a hand and waved him off. "I've done my research. It honestly doesn't seem that much different besides training their abilities. I got this. Besides, I've watched _How to Train Your Dragon_ at least a dozen times""

"Believe me, I know. Don't you remember who watched it with you at least half those times? We could've been doing something much more fun with our time."

Stiles laughed, a sound that Peter would never get tired of hearing. "Don't blame Charmander for me cockblocking you. It's not like we don't have sex almost every day anyways." The little dragon let out a small high pitched noise. "See, he agrees."

Peter narrowed his eyes at the dragon. "Traitor."

"Aww, don't mind him, Char. He's just jealous." Stiles cooed and the dragon then flapped its wings happily. Stiles turned to look at Peter. "You're the one wanted a pet. Here's a pet."

"I wanted a cat. Cats don't breathe fire and ruin our apartment."

The little dragon seemed to try to move towards Stiles but promptly fell over. Stiles immediately moved to help it up. He was grinning ear to ear with the prospect of his new pet.

"Cats are pretty shady, Peter. I wouldn't put vandalism past them, especially if they're our cat. And we don't know if he'll breathe fire, from my research there are several kinds of dragons and a few of them don't." He put his index finger out for the dragon to hold on to which it did. Stiles smiled even more, "Look at this little guy. How can you be so against him?"

Peter rolled his eyes. "Sorry I have reservations about keeping the fire breather in the house."

Stiles looked at him again. "I told you there's a good chance he won't be a -" His eyes then widened slightly with realization. "Shit, I didn't think. Of course you wouldn't want a _fire_ breathing animal in the house. I'm such an idiot."

Peter put his hand on Stiles' shoulder. He could feel the panic and shame rolling off Stiles' in waves. He hated that he was the one to cause it. "You are many things, Stiles, but an idiot is not one of them. I don't know how comfortable I feel with a newborn, potential, fire starter in my home, but you said yourself. We don't know if it will or not. You were excited over a new magical creature, it's understandable and totally fine."

Stiles looked unconvinced. "I'm selfish. I shouldn't have pushed it. I should have-"

"You're fine, Stiles. You love learning about new creatures. It's one of things I love about. Don't worry too much about this. If it does start to show signs we'll a talk about it, until then we can keep the beast."

A moment of silence passed. Stiles was looking down at the little dragon, seemingly staring off into space. Until he finally spoke.

"When did you become Mr. Perfect Boyfriend?"

Peter smirked. "I had a pretty good example to learn from."

The little dragon let go of Stiles' and moved over to where Peter's hand was resting. The creature began to lick it, and Peter knew that everything would be just fine.


End file.
